Unwinding
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: After weeks of not seeing each other properly , Sakura is relieved to finally get a weekend off to spend with her lover, Hinata. And, what better way to spend it than wrapped in each others arms. Requested Fic by ssvidel3. SakuraxHinata. Yuri/Femslash. Modern!AU. UnBeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: My first official Yuri smut! I'm super nervous, but here goes. This was a request (thank you, lovely) by "ssvidel3" who wanted some smut with these two lovely girls. I tried my best, but while writing this I came to a realization: I suck at writing yuri. Ironic since I'm a damn woman and all, but yeah...Either way I really love this pairing so I gave it my all.**

**ssvidel3: I hope you like this, and sorry for taking so long, I won't go into details, but I didn't have the best last few days so I'm sorry it took so long to upload the first chapter. The heavier stuff will be featured in the next chapter, which I also hope to make longer.**

**Pairing: SakuraxHinata**

**Warnings: Yuri/Femslash, smut, language, OOC, UnBeta'd, and Modern!AU.**

**...**

The day had been hard and incredibly long.

Sakura sighed deeply as she threw her keys onto the center table. She sat down on the only couch in the living room and yawned loudly. There'd been a food poisoning scare in one of the local restaurants, and the hospital had filled with scared patrons. Most of the patients were fine, only a few people actually got sick. Tsunade-sensei had been exasperated by the twentieth person that claimed they were sick when all they had was a mild case of indigestion. Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm of the couch. A small smile played on her lips when she heard the soft murmur of the shower running.

_Ah, she's home. _

She hadn't seen much of her lovely girl lately. Their schedules were all mixed up at the moment. While Sakura had class in the morning and work all afternoon, and sometimes all night, Hinata's classes were in the evening and she worked all morning. Their days off were also different. That had been the main reason Sakura had suggested they move in together. They'd been dating since their second year in the University, and their feelings only seemed to intensify as the years rolled by. Sakura lifted her head when the sound of the shower stopped.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Sakura called out when the girl finally stepped out of their bathroom. A flash of surprise crossed Hinata's face before she rushed over toward the pinkette's side, clad in only a towel.

"I think this is the most I've seen of you all week." Hinata giggled, sitting next to the tired women. Sakura leaned on her, resting her head on the raven's shoulder. Sakura sighed contently.

"I know, but guess what?" Sakura paused, Hinata hummed in response, brushing her hand through soft, pink hair. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. The warm scent of coconut and vanilla wafted her nose.

"I get this weekend off." The warmth left her.

"Really? That's great, Sakura! I'll get out of working on Saturday, Naruto owes me, so he'll definitely fill in for me." Sakura watched with a grin how Hinata's face turned a cute pink from her excitement.

"Now that that's settled, I need a shower. Wait for me here, okay?" Sakura winked and kissed Hinata's cheek. She leaned in closer, brushing the girl's ear with her lips. "Don't change, I'll be out quick." Hinata tried to suppress the shiver that coursed down her back and nodded.

Hinata watched with red cheeks as the woman walked down the hallway, removing her aquamarine scrubs along the way. Hinata fidgeted slightly on the couch, desire building up in her stomach. To ease her fluttering heart and the swarm of angry butterflies in her tummy she ran toward their shared room and decided to brush her hair. After she was done she returned to the living room and sat back down. She could still faintly hear the shower running. A smile managed to form after a few seconds. She'd honestly missed her. It might sound silly, but to her it seemed like they hadn't seen each other in ages. Sure, they were living together now, but their hectic schedules were keeping them at arms length. Hinata pushed these thoughts away when she heard the bathroom door open. She bit her lip when she saw how Sakura emerged from the other room. The woman only had a small towel around her neck, and nothing else.

"I _really _needed that." Sakura said as she dried her mid-long hair with the towel.

_What a tease!_

Hinata didn't even try to avert her eyes. Sakura smiled when she came to sit next to the blushing raven.

"Hey, Hina-chan, would you mind rubbing my back, I'm so sore." Hinata didn't see the wicked glint in Sakura's moss-green eyes.

"Sure." Hinata got off the couch and allowed Sakura to lay face-down. She straddled the woman's legs, feeling a little awkward at not having any coverage other than the short towel. She began on the woman's upper back, switching from gentle touches to firmer kneading. Sakura couldn't help the pleasant gasps that escaped her lips. The gasps morphed to moans when the other's hands reached her lower back, barely brushing her buttocks.

Who's the tease now?

Hinata shifted, the want in her belly growing. She brought one of Sakura's legs out from under her and moved further down the couch. She bent the woman's leg and began to massage the soft flesh of her foot. She knew that Sakura loved foot rubs. She was pleased when she heard the cute hums of the woman under her. This continued on for a while until Hinata felt something move under her. She ignored it, thinking it was only Sakura trying to better accommodate herself. Then she felt it.

"S-Saku-" Hinata's hands stilled. Sakura smirked.

"Wha-what, _ah-_-" Hinata shivered when the woman's foot touched her moist lips. Her nipples pebbled as the foot teased the hot flesh of Hinata's sex. The woman couldn't help but thrust her hips, trying to gain more friction from the awkward position. Hinata bit back the moan when Sakura shifted, turning to face the panting woman. Sakura licked her lips at the sight Hinata made. She increased the rhythm of her foot and smirked when Hinata gasped in pleasure.

"Take it off." It was an order.

Hinata's already pink cheeks flushed even more. With shaky hands she unwrapped the white towel, letting it fall to the floor.

"Pretty girl." Sakura purred.

"_Ah!_" Hinata gripped Sakura's other leg, thrusting her hips erratically. Sakura watched in fascination as Hinata came undone. Sakura didn't give Hinata time to recover before she grabbed the woman's supple hips and pulled her onto her lap. Hinata tried to control her breathing, failing when a pair of lips assaulted hers.

They easily fell into their sensual dance.

Hinata threaded her fingers through pink hair, loving the way the other's nails scraped a path down her lower back. Their kisses weren't controlled, they were messy, wet, and hasty. They reflected how much both had longed for this moment. Letting her lust drive her, Hinata snaked her hand down to Sakura's wet lips, spreading them apart and flicking the bundle of nerves with her finger.

"Hina- ah, fuck-" Sakura shook with pleasure, urging the fingers to go a little rougher. Hinata kept her gaze firmly on the woman's face, enjoying every twitch, knitted brow, and parted lips. Her fingers were drenched instantly, which made it easier for Hinata when she began to insert one into the moaning pinkette. Sakura gripped the woman's shoulder with one hand while the other reached her pink nipple. Another finger went in.

"More." Sakura panted, rolling her nipple between her index and forefinger. Hinata obliged, wanting nothing more than to please the woman under her. Three fingers were enough to make Sakura come, Hinata knew this by heart. She increased the rhythm of her fingers, knowing the other was close, so close.

A soundless scream escaped Saskura's lips as she came on Hinata's hands, her hips moving erratically. Her vision became distorted and she lost control of her breathing. After a moment of staying pefectly still, she recovered from her intense orgasm. She wrapped her shaky arms around Hinata's waist and dropped her head on the woman's shoulder. Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura to her chest.

"I missed you." Hinata giggled.

"I missed you too." Sakura felt the corners of her mouth quirk up in a lazy smile.

"You know, I won't keep my hands off you this entire weekend." Sakura tightened her hold on Hinata.

"I hope that's a promise."

**...**

**To be Continued**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: First of all, a word to the ever patient and lovely 'ssvidel3'.**

**I'm sorry for taking my sweet old time with this, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Believe me when I say that I wanted to have this uploaded sooner, but life got in the way, and my poor old computer is nearing it's sad end. Thank you for your patience.**

**Warnings: Yuri! Femslash! That means girl girl. I got my first Yuri-based anon hate, so dear if you don't like gay porn stay out of my fic, please and thank you. Things heat up this chapter, but I also wanted to put more depth into the characters, so I added some history, hope I did good.**

…

The girl in her arms was nothing like what she used to be in the beginning. The timid, insecure, fragile young woman had all but disappeared. Sakura smiled down at the slumbering raven in her arms. When they met, years ago, Sakura would not have imagined having the girl so peacefully wrapped around her. The shy girl had barely been able to speak a full sentence without stuttering. Hinata would turn bright red and nearly faint if asked to speak in front of an audience. At first, Sakura had found it amusing, even cute, not fully understanding the depth of Hinata's problems. During their second year of high school Sakura befriended the girl. They'd been in school together since middle school, but they never spoke much. Sakura hoped that by becoming friends she would somehow win over Hinata's affection. For weeks after that Sakura flirted with the timid raven, but the girl would only brush it off. More weeks passed and Sakura finally revealed her crush, with an unhealthy shade of red on her face and awkward stuttering, Hinata agreed on a date. It had been a mistake, one that nearly ruined their fragile bond.

Sakura had moved to fast, unknowingly pushing Hinata toward something the girl was not ready for. They argued, cried, and drifted apart. Their parting was bittersweet, but they promised to stay friends. A promise that was surprisingly easy to keep. For the next two years the two young women strived toward their goals. Soon both were heading for the same University, a happy coincidence, and were slowly repairing their friendship. Their blossoming bond grew stronger with each conversation they had, each cup of coffee they shared while studying, and each night they ate out with their group of friends. Sakura began to see a new side of Hinata, the extremely timid raven was fading away, and in her place was someone completely different, yet she was still Hinata. The raven was now more open, smiled easier, accepted compliments, and spoke confidently about herself. Sakura found herself completely smitten, once again. However, she couldn't bring herself to make a move, not after they successfully became friends again. Sakura dated others, but just couldn't find any of them interesting enough to keep seeing. It wasn't until three months after they began their second year of University that Hinata made her move. The girl invited Sakura out to lunch, and with the cute pink face Sakura remembered, she asked her out. With a wide smile and equally red cheeks, Sakura threw her arms around Hinata and quickly agreed.

The girl in her arms stirred, Sakura blinked away the memories.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Hinata rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"'S'been s'long." Hinata mumbled, snuggling against Sakura.

"Mhm, I missed waking up next to you." Hinata sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Sakura absently played with the girl's long, silky hair.

"Last night was…" Hinata glanced back at Sakura.

"Amazing, perfect, spectacular… I could go on forever, dear."

Hinata giggled, "Sweet, I was going for sweet." Sakura's eyebrows shot up. Hinata's cheeks were a lovely rose.

"Maybe we can go for hot and rough today…" Sakura choked back a moan, and reached for the girl's supple hips. She sat up and pulled Hinata toward her, embracing her tightly.

"Whatever you want."

"First, let's shower." Hinata pulled away reluctantly from the warm hug. Sakura smiled and quietly followed Hinata into the bathroom. With little need for words they showered quickly, only sharing a few kisses under the warm spray of the water.

"Once we get out of the shower it starts. Are you ready?" Sakura asked, kissing Hinata's forehead.

"Yes."

"Remember your safe word?"

"Yes."

"Alright." They stepped out of the shower.

Sakura grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She glanced at the fidgeting Hinata who had wrapped her arms around her chest. Sakura grinned, throwing her towel into the hamper. She grabbed a clean towel and strode toward Hinata.

"Such a lovely girl." Sakura whispered as she began to dry Hinata's hair. Hinata shuddered, keeping her arms tightly over her breasts. Sakura took her time with Hinata's hair, making sure to dry it as best she could. Her green eyes trailed down Hinata's body, enjoying the sight of the squirming girl. Hinata's milky, pale skin was littered with small droplets of water. Sakura licked her lips. She let the towel fall and latched on to the girl's neck. Hinata gasped.

"Stay still." Sakura ordered when she felt the girl move. The pinkette licked away all of the droplets of water from the girl's neck, ignoring the soft mewls Hinata was producing. When she reached the girl's covered chest she smirked.

"Move your hands, darling." Hinata whimpered squeezing her eyes shut. When she didn't do what she was told, Sakura gripped her wrists. With a wicked smile, she pried the arms away, revealing the girl's ample chest. Sakura wasted no time and dove right in, taking a hardened nipple into her eager mouth. The needy gasp that left Hinata's lips caused Sakura to moan around the hard nub. Not wanting the other to feel left out, Sakura massaged the other breast, occasionally pinching the rosy nipple. She took her time with Hinata's sensitive chest, the girl's moans and whines making her extremely wet.

"Ah! S-Saku-" Coherent words were beginning to elude her. Sakura chuckled and pulled away, surveying her work. Hinata's beautiful skin was red and blotchy, her nipples a fierce red and swollen. It was a lovely sight.

"I want to fuck you on the bed, darling." Sakura bit her lip as she gazed up at Hinata. Hinata nodded fervently. In between heated kisses and whispered words they made it to the bed. Sakura pushed Hinata down on the bed, ordering her not to move. Reluctantly, Sakura walked away from the enticing sight. In a matter of seconds she retrieved the special toy they used for this particular activity. The sleek, black harness held two separate dildos, both a bright pink, and a removable remote control. She removed the control, she didn't want this to end so soon, and grabbed a bottle of lubricant.

"Sakura…" Hinata whined, getting impatient.

"Did I say you could talk, darling." Sakura smirked. She took her time preparing the strap-on, adding lube to both the dildo sticking out from the front and the one placed on the crotch. When she finished she carefully strapped on the harness, biting her lip when the small, jelly dildo slipped into her. Her eyes quickly found the darkened lilac ones of the woman panting on the bed. Stroking her temporary cock, Sakura crawled onto the bed, small jolts of pleasure shooting up her back. The closer she got the harder Hinata's breathing became. Without a single word, Sakura grabbed Hinata's legs and roughly pulled them apart. The slick, wet folds of Hinata's pussy came into full view.

"How badly do you want this, darling?" Sakura ran a finger down the hot lips. Hinata arched her back, a needy moan escaping her pretty mouth.

"Tell me how much you want me." The probing finger slipped inside. Hinata fisted the sheets.

"I-I…_shit_, Sa-Sakura!" A second finger joined in. Sakura watched in lewd fascination as the two fingers slipped in and out of Hinata's tight hole.

"I didn't quite catch that, darling." Sakura chuckled at the heated glare Hinata threw at her. Not wanting to push the raven too far, Sakura thrust another finger in. She finger fucked the girl until she was a stammering mess, and her fingers were soaked. She pulled them away when she knew Hinata was about to come, her moans a pitch higher and her chest heaving, urging the pinkette to fuck her faster, harder, deeper.

"No you don't." Sakura smirked as she pulled away. Hinata screamed in frustration. The neighbors would surely complain again.

"Sakura, please, just, _please._" She was near tears now.

"Get up, and turn around for me, darling. Let me see that sexy ass of yours." Hinata complied immediately. She got on her hands and knees, lifting her ass in the air. Sakura moved closer to the exposed girl. Fuck, did she want nothing more than to fuck her into oblivion. She bent down and spread the girl's ass cheeks apart.

"Gorgeous." Sakura murmured before diving in. She swiped her tongue over Hinata's wet heat, giggling at the howl of pleasure Hinata gave. She thrust her tongue into Hinata's entrance and felt the girl fall apart.

"Please, oh God, fuck me, Sakura, fuck me." Hinata pleaded, thrusting her hips back, wanting the tongue to go deeper. Sakura pulled back once again, licking her lips.

"You better hold on, darling." Was the only warning Sakura gave before she plunged into Hinata. Her hands gripped the girl's hips as she thrust into her roughly.

"Ah!" Hinata was no longer coherent enough to form full words. All she was capable of was yelling out her pleasure, gripping the sheets in a tight vice-grip. Her back arched with each powerful thrust, the sound of their slapping, sweaty flesh adding on to her pleasure. Sakura was in a similar state, the small dildo inside her adding just enough friction as she fucked the girl underneath her.

"Fuck, Hina, I'm c-close." Sakura ground out as her speed increased, the headboard banging against their bedroom wall. No, it was too soon. It was hell slowing down, but Sakura managed, ignoring Hinata's annoyed grunts. Keeping a slow, steady rhythm, Sakura moved one hand to Hinata's hair and pulled. The girl's surprised gasp sent a shiver down her back.

Sakura bent down, her grip tightening, "Tell me how much you love this." A good hard thrust followed. Hinata continued to grunt in irritation.

"I won't let you come until you tell me, darling." She pulled the girl's hair a little harsher. She waited for Hinata to give sign that this was too much, but nothing was said, so Sakura continued.

"Tell. Me." The girl's hips stopped all together. She wouldn't move until Hinata answered her.

"I-I love it. I love it when you fuck me." Sakura grinned, moving once again.

"C'mon, darling, tell me more. I fucking love it when you talk like this." Sakura let go of the girl's hair and moved her hand to Hinata's breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples. Hinata's arms were begging to give out, their shaking increasing with each thrust and tweak.

"I love it when you fuck my pussy. I love it when you suck my tits, please, Sakura, just make me come!" That was it. That's all she could take. Sakura pulled out and ordered Hinata to turn around. As soon as she had Hinata hold her thighs apart, she entered her quickly. Hinata threw her head back as Sakura fucked her, this angle allowing her to go deeper. With each thrust Hinata saw stars, tears began to run down her cheeks at the intense pleasure. Sakura loved watching her in this state, cheeks flushed, mouth parted, and breasts bouncing. Soon enough, both were hurdling toward their orgasms, their joint moans louder than ever.

Hinata went completely rigid as her climax hit her, her mouth forming around a silent scream. Her thighs trembled and her hands shook, gripping the flesh until it produced red marks. Sakura arched her back as she came, her walls tightening around the pink dildo. She groaned Hinata's name, giving a few more weak thrust before she slumped forward. After a few minutes, their breathing returned to normal. Regaining her strength, Sakura carefully pulled out of Hinata, earning a soft gasp. Her own gasp reaching her ears when she removed the strap-on, the dildo inside her slipping out. She placed it on top of their bedside drawer, deciding to clean it later. She returned to Hinata's side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you." Sakura whispered into Hinata's hair. It was the first time she'd said it, and it felt great to say it out loud. Sakura was shocked when she was met with Hinata's furiously red face, the blush extending to the girl's neck and ears.

"I-I l-love you too." Hinata said, hiding her face in Sakura's neck. The pinkette giggled, after all the crazy shit they've done, this, those three words, was what made Hinata blush like a virgin. Feeling an incredible warmth spread throughout her body, Sakura gave Hinata another kiss, and sighed contently. This is what made life wonderful, in this moment nothing else mattered, just each of them in each others arms. With a smile on both their faces, they fell into a pleasant, sated sleep.

**...**

**To be continued**


End file.
